


The Best Laid Plans

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: Can Jorah rescue Valentine's Day when a few snags threaten to derail his plans? A deleted scene from my work Blurring The Lines.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out on Valentine's Day, but life got hectic and so now it's late. At least it's still February :D
> 
> I decided to release this separately from my fic because it only has a Teen rating (mostly for mild language and a few lines of dialogue alluding to sexual content). I also think it works as a stand-alone as all you really need to know is they are in an established relationship.
> 
> Please enjoy this short but sweet work of romantic fluff!

“Hello, I’m calling to confirm a reservation for this evening. Table for two, last name Mormont. Yes, I’ll hold.”

Jorah sat back in his chair, the instrumental musical stylings of “I Honestly Love You” beginning to play. He grimaced, pulling the receiver away from his ear so it was only barely audible. He loathed that song and had even more ever since his first wedding. Lyn adored it and had picked it for their first dance. It only held bad memories for him now. Thankfully, he was put out of his misery when the maître d came back on the line.

“ _Never made_ ”, he repeated, “What do you mean it was never made? I made that reservation two months ago.” Jorah listened to the man’s poor excuse for an explanation, something about his name simply not being on the list, which he knew was an out-right lie. He tried his best not to excoriate the man over the phone, but his patience was wearing thin. So, his parting words were: “Well, we will never patronize your establishment ever again.”

Then he slammed down the receiver and ran his hand through his hair. _Bloody fantastic_ , he thought, an integral part of his plan ruined. He had the perfect day planned out in his head, dinner being the crowning jewel so to speak. At least the morning and afternoon had gone off without a hitch. The flower bouquet was delivered on time, as had lunch from Daenerys’ favourite café. But it was dinner that he knew would be the most meaningful of all the gestures he had in store. This particular restaurant had been where they had shared their first date. He wanted their first Valentine’s Day together to be memorable, something they could look back on years later and smile with happiness. Now he couldn’t help but think it couldn’t be fixed. He shook his head with a heavy sigh and began dialing other restaurants, ones that they enjoyed, yet didn’t hold that special place in both of their hearts. He knew it was a fruitless endeavor, however, this holiday was the busiest for dining out and he wasn’t surprised to discover that every place he called was booked solid.

With that avenue exhausted, Jorah resigned himself to Plan B, although in all honesty, he hadn’t thought he’d need one. So, he didn’t have one. _Bloody fantastic_ , he thought for the second time that afternoon.

***

_ Earlier that day _

               “That picture you texted me, they’re gorgeous.”

               _Missandei’s right_ , Daenerys thought, gazing at the elegantly etched glass vase of flowers sitting on the corner of her desk. Jorah knew her so well; each flower in the bouquet had its own specific meaning. Six red roses for love, two lavender ones for enchantment (or perhaps her eyes, as he had once told her), an amaryllis for beauty, and three stalks of red snapdragons. The symbolism of those wasn’t lost on her and she smiled. “That’s my Jorah.” She sighed happily, “What are your plans for this evening?”  
              

“Grey and I are staying in. He said he wanted to cook for me. Personally, I’m glad we aren’t going out, that way we don’t have to face that horrendous Valentine’s Day crowd. What about you?”

 

               Her friend had a point; the crowds would be huge tonight. But Jorah had planned well in advance as he always did. She had learned that his surprises always turned out great, so she acquiesced to his secrecy, even if it was still a bit frustrating. “Jorah made plans.”

               “Ah, surprising you again, huh?” They shared a knowing laugh, then Missandei added, “I want all the details tomorrow.”

               Daenerys rolled her eyes with a smile. “Well, not _all_ the details.”

               She could practically hear the pout in her friend’s voice, “Okay.”

               They said their goodbyes and Daenerys ended the call. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it wasn’t quite lunch time. That meant there were many hours yet before she would find out Jorah’s plans. She couldn’t wait.

***

               “Close your eyes, Sweetheart,” Jorah said, turning to her after unlocking the door to their loft.

               “Ah, now I know what you were up to this afternoon.” Jorah looked puzzled, so she explained, “I stopped by your office to thank you for lunch, but Lucy said you were gone.”

               “I see,” a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You may have known I was gone, but not what I was ‘up to’ as you say.”

                “Well, don’t hold me in suspense, my bear,” she replied, closing her eyes.

               She heard the door open, felt his hands take hold of hers to guide her in, then the sound of the door shutting behind her. With no other sounds or smells to give her any clues as to what was going on, her anticipation grew.

               “All right, you can open them.”

               She did, but nothing seemed different. Just as she was sweeping her gaze toward the window, the hum of electricity died and they were plunged into darkness. Reaching out blindly, she felt for Jorah’s body and found it, their arms colliding clumsily. They both chuckled and made their way slowly to the back of the sofa. Now that they had their bearings, he let go of one of her hands to reach inside his jacket for his mobile, using the light from the screen to guide them so they could sit. Just then, both of their mobiles rang and their eyes met in the bluish light. Daenerys answered first, it was the building supervisor.

               Jorah listened to her end of the conversation, which wasn’t much, mostly just ‘I see’. But one statement stood out: ‘when will it be back on?’ _Power’s out_ , he concluded. That would put a wrinkle in his Plan B, but not ruin it entirely.

               She ended the call with a ‘thank you’ and fixed her eyes on Jorah. “The power’s out to the whole building and they aren’t sure when they’ll have it back on.”

               “I thought as much. Well,” he sighed, “at least now we can use those pillar candles you just bought.”

               “I thought we’d use those later,” she teased, her eyebrows waggling suggestively.

               “Oh no, love, I think the tea lights are best for that.” His thumb brushed softly over her inner wrist, “Your bare skin is made even more gorgeous by their soft light.”

               His words and touch sent a shiver of warmth down her spine, but her stomach overruled her desire. She was hungry, not to mention, Jorah’s surprise had yet to be revealed and she was anxious to discover it.

               Using the light from her mobile, they found the candles and matches in the cupboard above the sink. Carrying them in one hand and holding hers with the other, Daenerys following his lead as he guided her toward the floor-to-ceiling sitting room window. He turned to face her, “Love, I’m going to ask you to close your eyes again.”

               She made to look past him, but he sidestepped just enough so she couldn’t see. “Seriously Jorah? I can’t really see anything anyway.”

               He gave her the puppy dog eyes in response. He was so adorable when he did that and he knew it too, given the fleeting glimpse of his grin just as her eyes were closing.

               She could hear a match striking followed a few seconds thereafter by the faint whiff of smoke greeting her nostrils. The darkness behind her eyelids was starting to lessen and did even more so when she heard the whirr of the shades being lifted. Then Jorah’s soft whisper greeted her ears, “All right, Sweetheart.”

               A gasp escaped her lips, the setting before her left her speechless. Laid out on the floor by the window overlooking the glittering lights of the city was a thick red checkered blanket, and in the center, was a fondue pot. There were also two plates and wine glasses, a bottle chilling beside them. The candles offered the perfect ambiance, the glow warm and romantic.

               He stared at her expectantly, waiting to hear what she thought. But Daenerys couldn’t express it in words, so she rose on tiptoe, wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. After a time, she pulled back, her eyes a bit red.

               “I should tell you this isn’t how I planned for our Valentine’s to be,” he offered, gesturing to the makeshift picnic, “I tried t-”

               She stopped his explanation with a finger to his lips. “I know what you tried to do, my bear. You were trying to be sneaky, but I overheard you making the reservation months ago.” She shifted her hand to cup his cheek, “I don’t care why it didn’t work out. This was the best, not to mention sweetest, Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had. Do you want to know why?” He arched an eyebrow, “Because I shared it with you.”

               And then she kissed him, soft and sweet. Jorah had one last fleeting thought before he lost himself in her kiss: _This was my best Valentine’s Day too._

**Author's Note:**

> To those following Blurring The Lines...I'm working on new chapters now and hope to have it updated very soon.


End file.
